Sugarbunch, Honeypie
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry becomes a baker in his own shop, having a flirtation with Luna, as well as dating Draco Malfoy. Luna doesn't realize that Harry considers them a couple...


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Voodoo Magic Task 6: Taking control of a situation

Word count: 875

Beta: Aya

Title: Sugarbunch, Honeypie…

Warnings: Mentions sex and swearing

"Draco, come taste this," Harry said, holding out a spoon for him to taste.

"Harry, you know I'm on a diet," Draco said, shaking his head.

"I'll try it, Harry," Luna said dreamily, and walked right up to lick the spoon he was holding. The men stared at her when she licked the spoon and moaned.

"Oh come on, it can't be that great," Draco insisted, almost tempted to indulge them just to be able to say it wasn't worth the reaction, but he needed to maintain his diet. This seeker build didn't keep itself up.

He would never be caught dead saying it, but he felt like he was being replaced in Harry's life, the two of them spent a lot of time with Luna, and he knew they saw other people, adding a third isn't a problem, as long as Harry was still planning on seeing him as well.

Luna's appeal was in the "no need for labels" attitude and easy-going nature, although Draco knew that Harry would consider the three of them dating, as much as they hadn't once mentioned that to Luna. Her flare for being mysterious was one of the things the two men liked about her.

Harry had employed a Muggle in his bakery, his name was Bryan Smith. With Harry being in the kitchen, he didn't have the time to manage the front of house. Luna was a waitress in the bakery, although she often used her charm to get away with a lot more than anyone else could.

"Ey, Harry," Bryan said to him one day.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Harry asked, having just put his chocolate pie in the oven to bake.

"You and Luna, are like a thing, right?" Bryan asked. He looked at his manager with curiosity.

"Yeah, but we are in an open relationship," Harry said.

"So, I can ask her out?" he responded. Harry nodded, he wasn't really worried about Luna and this Muggle dating, she would never be able to be herself around him.

Just then Luna walked into the kitchen, upon overhearing this; she looked at Harry as if he grew a second head.

"We are _what_?" Luna said, and she looked unnaturally angry. Harry looked over to Bryan.

"Isn't she cute when she's angry?" Harry said.

"Oh, you think I'm cute when I'm angry? Well, get ready because I'm about to become abso-fuckin-lutely adorable," she said furiously.

"What on earth makes you think we are _dating_?" Luna said. She was wearing a dress of turquoise with sea green stripes with the bakery apron on in front of it.

"Well, you come over all the time and you know. . ." Harry said awkwardly. Not wanting to say "and we have sex all the time" in front of a complete stranger.

As confusing as the situation already was, it wouldn't be complete until Draco sauntered in and came across this ruckus in the kitchen. Obviously he had no idea what had just happened between them in the back, he was only worried about the chaos at the front of house.

"You're fired," Draco said to Bryan with his no nonsense manner. Someone needed to take control of this before it turned into a disaster.

"That's not your decision," Bryan said, looking to Harry for reassurance.

"Well, instead of hitting on the employees, you could be in front of the house like you're supposed to be," Draco said. He wasn't backing down, he wasn't letting this idiot ruin Harry's bakery because he had the hots for Luna.

"It's madness out there, babe," Draco said to Harry. At this point, Harry dropped the egg in the bowl and rushed to the front of house to try and salvage the situation.

Luna stormed out in frustration, leaving her apron behind, and Bryan followed shortly after. Being short staffed during rush hour, Draco had no choice but to put on the apron and start helping Harry in the shop.

Once Harry smoothed things over with his unhappy clients, he saw Draco sporting Luna's apron and waiting tables. He smiled to himself. He couldn't help it, just watching his boyfriend made him feel so much more in love. He walked up behind him and ruffled his hair.

"Aww man, you messed up my hair," Draco said indignantly.

"If we can make it through tonight we'll see the sun," Harry said with a wink.

"She will be back, you know," Draco said.

"She will?" Harry asked.

"Of course, remember how I ran for the hills when we got serious, same with her, she loves us, and she will come back. She just needs to work things out," Draco responded wisely.

"You'll see, it'll go perfectly," he added.

"Thanks Draco," Harry replied, smiling. "You look adorable in that apron, can I hire you?"

"You can't afford me," he said indignantly. "Thank Merlin; it's closing time."

Harry chuckled and pulled Draco in for a long, lingering kiss. "Oh great, diet is ruined," Draco muttered.

"How do you figure?" Harry said curiously.

"Because you're definitely sweet. . ." Draco said and Harry blushed. It had taken ages for Draco to be this comfortable admitting his feelings. Maybe he was right and it would just take time for Luna to come back to them.


End file.
